The witch with White Hair
by Certera
Summary: *Stopped
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**: _Hi__this is my 1st__story I hope you will like it and please review it, Thank you. In this story Yuuto have the ability to see aura of other people and his glasses helps to block that ability._

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Omamori Himari. The characters and storyline are owned by Milan Matra_.

Everything was the same everyone living their own life… until she came.

"Aright class settle down now, today we have a new transfer" the teacher said as she walks in.

"Noihara Himari" the teacher wrote on the board the door slide open and a girl came in, she was pretty and her hair was as white as snow. Before she introduce herself I took off my glasses

her aura was cold…

right as cold as ice this is the first time I saw something like this I quickly wore my glasses.

the teacher pointed to the empty sit beside me and said "Yuuto, she will be sitting beside you from now onward"

I didn't reply and the girl just walked beside me and said "pleased to meet you" with a soft and beautiful voice

I couldn't believe someone like her has a cold aura.

When class was over I wanted to talk to her so I followed her to the corridor.

When I saw her she was quite far away and something was on the ground, a crystal, I took it with the thought of "she dropped it"

I kept on following her and saw her near the back of the school, talking with a guy, I was curious but I couldn't hear what they are saying so I secretly get closer.

"Return to hell and I will forget everything you did here" Himari said.

"Gahahaha, a hell slayer huh.. long time since I seen one" the guy said as his voice became more and more creepy.

Spikes started coming out of the guy's back, "you will be the fifth hell slayer I killed, gehehehe" he continued with the spike getting bigger and bigger, Himari started whispering something I couldn't hear.

Suddenly a sword appeared in the air the size of the sword was double the size of her arm, when the sword tip touched the floor I could feel it shaking from where I am.

Himari took the sword and swing it right at the monster, but it got parried the sword dropped on the ground and the monster was going to throw a spike at her I quickly dashed in front of her without thinking taking the spike as it pierce into my heart, my glasses broke as the impact of the spike sent me flying, I banged onto a wall and slowly losing my senses.

Himari grab her sword and sliced the monster into half, soon the monster became dust and disappear into the air. Himari walked to my side and look at the crystal it started to shine and she said "it looks like it had chosen you" this time her voice sounded cold I looked at her think that I died protecting this girl, my eyelid slowly cover my eyes…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Omamori Himari. The characters and storyline are owned by Milan Matra_.

My eyes flew open and I find myself in my room.

Shock I pinched myself checking if I'm dreaming or not, this time I was sure I'm awake I quickly took off my shirt check if there is a hole or anything around my chest but there was nothing not even a scar.

"Yuuto are you still sleeping, you're going to be late!" my childhood friend Ringo shouted

I quickly change and dash off to school when I was in class the sit beside me was empty again as if everything was a dream.

As I was walking back home a hand dragged me into the alley I look at who was it and I saw Himari pressing against me, holding my tightly and looked like having no intention of letting go.

I was going to talk but she covers my mouth with her hand. "Don't move" she said softly,

Something walked past the sidewalk not a human something…big

I almost fainted as the monster went past when Himari let go I quickly move away from her

"Have you already forgotten about yesterday?" she said

I was afraid to reply so I kept quiet

"You died once with your heart pierce; the crystal of life had chosen you as its owner that's why you are alive now" she said as she walks closer

She pointed at my heart and said "now it's right here"

"Crystal of life?"Saying that while I moved away

"In hell there were a lot of crystal, they can give you power, fame or wraith but there are some crystal that are rarely seen and it effects are still unknown the crystal of life was one of them and as its name stated it can revive the dead "as she finish I quickly ran home.

"Another crazy day it was" I talked to myself lying on my bed

I turned off the lights and retire the day but as I was about to sleep someone suddenly climbed from my legs to my wrist and up to my chest a head came out of the blanket and it was Himari

She started licking on my neck desiring for me

I pushed her away and told her to explain how she got in here

"I am a witch from hell I can turn into any form I like, don't forget what I said" She turned into a cat and jumped out of the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Omamori Himari. The characters and storyline are owned by Milan Matra_.

"In the end, I stayed up all night think of what she said," I muttered as I walked to school.

"I am a witch I can turn into any form I like, even if she said that I don't even know what I been through the past 2 days" I looked around and people are running as fast as they can, I looked a my watch, stunned I ran as fast as I could.

"Phew" I sighed out as I walk into the class Himari was already ready for class.

I sat down on my sit staring at her, she slide a piece of paper onto my table "meet me at the back of the school" was written.

I went to the back of the school and saw her waiting for me "kill or be killed, its your choice, I'm willing to serve you as your sword" she said as I walk closer.

"BAM!" the ground was crushed a monster came down out of no where.

"Wh-What is this," I turned to Himari. Shocked she was gone "where are you?" I cried out

A light flashed on the ground "down here, you idiot," looking down a katana was there "what are you staring at, it's coming" a voice came out as the monster charged at me

"Hurry and pick me up if you wan to live,"

"Himari? Is that you?"

"What are you waiting for do you wan to die?"

I hurried and picked up the sword and information flow into my mind, everything about battle, the monster threw a punch at me somehow my body acted on its own and dodged it quickly I ran from it, as u get farther from the monster I banged onto something and fell but only air was in front of me.

"A magic barrier, someone must have put it up after the monster came in our only choice now is to fight, hurry and stand in your stance!" Himari shouted.

The monster caught up with me and threw a punched at me, again my body moved on its own and dodged it, quickly I swing the sword sideways without thinking and the monster was sliced in half.

After all of that I bought Himari to my room and asked her to explain everything,

"The information in your head now I all from my past battles and your body will automatically react to any danger heading towards you" she said

"Yuuto what are you doing?" Ringo opened the door...


End file.
